Burning for Revenge
by Voluptuosity
Summary: How far is Hermione willing to extract revenge, when the wizarding world is on the brink of war? (Post Hogwarts - HGDM sex violence harsh language)


**Burning for Revenge**

Rating: R

Outline: Hermione's parents get murdered by Death Eaters while she is at her last year at Hogwarts… How far is she willing to go for revenge, when the rest of the Wizarding community is on the brink of war?

Spoilers: Books 1 to 5

I am going to work these into the story, so you will find this out in the end, but this is just to stop all the annoying reviews that will be saying, "Sirius is dead" and blah blah blah!

Authors Notes: I hope that the dates here are right, this is assuming that the birth of Harry, Ron and Hermione were around the year of 1974. I got this information off Potter Astrology), and I hope that everyone agrees with it… If you don't just tell me what date it should be and I can change it (I want everything to be as close to real… well as real as a fantasy book can be :P as possible, so your help, I would be most grateful for it)!

**  
  
**

**Chapter One : Top of the Class!**

"Leading the class for 2001, Hermione Granger, who has been awarded the On The Ball Certificate!"

The slim, dark haired witch stood up gracefully and manoeuvred between the chairs towards the small wooden stage. Once climbing the brown steps, she walked briskly towards the small, squat man at the microphone to receive her graduates certificate.

_This is what I always thought it would be like at a university… _

Hermione thought, when she was sitting safely back in her seat, amazed at how the relationship between wizards and muggle made objects had grown. Right now still photographs were all the rage, replacing the moving photographs. Still portraits were also replacing the sometimes annoying, loud and difficult paintings that surrounded many walls.

_I guess it's now more then ever that we need to be used to living a muggle life, as well as being friendly with the muggle lot._

Hermione pondered, as the small cold hand that sometimes wound its way around her heart tightened._ The war is getting closer, only weeks, months away… Nothing can be done to stop it… _

She was right. After the Ministry belief of the dark lords return finally cemented in 1996, the battles between Aurors and Death Eaters had been growing. Many streets were no longer safe, news of new deaths and murders came every day.

One of the major losses on the Ministry's side, was losing the Dementors to guard the jails. It created more fear amongst the wizards and witches that were still among the good side.

Hermione's attention snapped back to the stage when she heard one of her two best friends names being called out. She clapped and cheered along with everyone else when Harry got his award. She then waited quietly for Ron.

She didn't have long to wait. Their class was the smallest one that the academy had ever had. The numbers had started off promising enough, a class of over 73, but slowly the group had been weeded down, and now only 21 remained.

Hermione had only known two other trainee's, not including Harry and Ron, the rest coming from other Wizarding schools. But as the fear of Voldemort' returned, many people changed their line of work, out of the more dangerous path. Hermione couldn't blame them. The fear the surrounded the world was growing. Even the muggles, even though they had no idea what was happening.

"I am so proud of you Ron, of all you!" Molly Weasley was saying as she rushed up to the trio after the ceremony and squashed them all in a big hug. "I'm so glad that in the generations to come, we have wizards _and_ witches like you to protect us… sniff…" Molly dived into her handbag, pulled out a tissue and continued to blow her nose noisily.

"Mum, your acting like you didn't know we were passing!" Ron protested as she was kissing his check and pulling Harry's.

"Ron, be quiet! Your mother is just proud of you!" Said Hermione, mock scolding as Molly grabbed her face and gave her a kiss on either check as well.

"That's right Ronald! I'm allowed to be proud of my youngest son, aren't it? You must all come over for dinner to celebrate! Arthur will be so pleased! I see if Bill and Charlie can make it! Percy, Fred and George are already visiting, so it will still be party without Charlie and Bill. I wonder what I should cook… I need to clean out the kitchen and the dinning room…" Molly was off talking about all that was needed to be done.

"Right mum, you go do that, we will go back home and get ready and met you a bit after 6?" Ron interjected firmly, nodding to Harry and Hermione.

"Sounds good, Molly." Replied Hermione, and with that, Molly gave them all one last kiss, wiped the tears from her eyes, and apparated back to the Burrow.

Harry, Ron and Hermione walked out from the Academy Hall and onto a busy London Street. They took the subway down town to the small apartment that they were all sharing. On the way, Hermione bought a bottle of expensive wine that her parents had left her.

They finally reached the door step of the undersized building. The outside appearance was grotty, the concrete walls were stained and rusted in sports, doors along the corridors were paint chipped and dinted. Many number were missing. It was not yet four in the afternoon, but the sun was already setting as they made their way up to the third floor and towards room 3C.

 Hermione petted the building's cat whom she had called Option, as Harry opened the door and turned on the light.

Being inside created a total different affect then the outside appearance. The room was lit warmly by the yellow lights, a nice, deep red carpet and creme walls with furniture and decorations to Hermione taste created a comfortable living quarters. It was only a three bed roomed place, so whenever friends or relatives stayed, one of the boys slept on the couch. Hermione called it their paradise, and they each chipped in to keep it looking nice.

"Heres to us." Harry said softly, after they settled down. They had decided to have a drink or two, since they weren't needed for a few hours yet. Hermione and Ron each raised their wine glasses to that and toasted.

"We did it, boys, we really did it." Hermione said, staring off in her glass, then looking up. "We really did it!"

**… … …**

It was later on that night, when Hermione had returned from dinner and was having a final glass of wine in her room before bed, that she looked at her parents picture. It was the only one that Hermione had on her mantle, the rest had been burned when her parents got cremated.

"I did it mum, dad, I did it…" She whispered as she sipped her wine, the two candles on either side of the frame flickering. A tear made its way down her check as she stared at her parents faces.

_"Excuse me, Professor Snape, but Miss Granger is wanted in the Headmasters office." Professor McGonagall said, a sad look on her face._

_"Is there anything the matter?" Asked Hermione, a worried look on her face._

_"I think its best we wait until we get to Albus's office." McGonagall replied. "This way."_

_The walk down to the headmasters office was quiet, the only sound heard was the clicking of hard soled shoes on stone floor and the rustling of cloth. As they approached the office, Hermione could hear a sniff from the older woman, as she turned and motioned for her to go forward alone._

_"Hermione, dear, take a seat." Professor Dumbledore nodded towards one of the plush looking chairs._

_"I prefer not to, Professor, just please, tell me what is wrong."_

_"As you wish.__ Voldemort's Death Eaters have been getting stronger, bolder. They made an attack last night. It was at your house." Dumbledore sighed "Everyone was killed."_

_"You mean… my parents?" Hermione felt faint. The ground beneath her feet felt like it was moving, like it was rolling and swaying._

_"I'm sorry."_

_"You've, you've made a mistake! I mean," Hermione gave a laugh as she turned around to leave, "Your joking!"_

_"I wish I was, Miss Granger."_

_Hermione ran from the room, past Professor McGonagall who was standing at the door, out the grand entrance, and kept running, until she tripped and fell, her knee striking rock. She cried out in pain, as she struggled to get to her feet._

_"Granger!"__ It was Malfoy._


End file.
